Crossed Worlds
by Applejack456
Summary: Arya is summoned to help out in the War of the Ring. I really don't want to spoil the plot, so if you're interested, please read on. Rated Teen for violence, fighting, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I obviously do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I would change the plot characters, and characters' names and publish this as a book. Lord of the Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson; the Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini. Anything you recognize is not mine.

_It has been four years since the war with Galbatorix. I Arya Drottningu, daughter of Queen Islanzadi of the elves, have a dragon named Firnen. This is a cross-over of the __Inheritance Cycle__ and __The Lord Of the Rings__; what will become of the lands as their inhabitants meet?_

_Chapter 1 Prologue_

I sat cross-legged on my bed as I read some of the ancient elvish scrolls that previously belonged to Oromis, a rider who gave his and his dragon's life to the cause of defeating Galbatorix. I straightened and stood up immediately as I heard the soft knock of my messenger and friend on my smooth wooden door.

"Come in" I said in the ancient language, and she walked in without a sound.

"Lady Nasuada is here in person and wishes to speak with you," she informed me. So I followed her to where my mother and Nasuada were waiting, which was a small and quiet conference room.

_Why is she here? _I wondered. _And why would she come with no notice? _It probably was urgent if she didn't take the time to notify my mother or me. I suppose I would find out.

I cast out my mind until I reached Firnen's. _Firnen? You may want to hear this._ With that he immediately swooped closer from where he was wheeling around in the sky.

As I seated myself in a chair across form Islanzadi and Nasuada, I bow my head in respect. They greet my and we exchange menial pleasantries.

"Now," Nasuada begins. "I apologize for coming so abruptly and with no notice, but I believe this is urgent. I have had a vision: one about a Ring of Power, Arya, a Fellowship, and mass destruction of two lands. In my vision, Arya met up with a group of four short beings with extremely hairy feet, two humans, another elf, and a wizard." Nasuada startles me into a grin about the hairy feet comment, but it fades quickly. Visions can be very dangerous if you are involved with one. If someone has a vision, it their duty to tell the people in his or her vision about it. If you are in a vision, it is usually wise to follow it, especially if it involves mass destruction. Any rash decision I make now could negatively effect Alagaesia and whatever lands there may be.

Nasuada continues, "I believe that Arya should go scouting for this group, find out what is happening or an explanation for the whole mass destruction thing, and make her own decision from there."

"Absolutely not," my mother says before I have time to respond. "What about the water shortages in Surda? What about the crops dieing from an unknown cause here in Ellesmera? Now you want Arya to run off on some silly quest again like she did years ago with the Varden? I already lost my daughter once, and I'm not prepared to do it again," she says in a clear tone with a hint of anger, but I can tell that she is worried about losing me.

What, am I suddenly not strong enough to take care of myself? I mean, yeah, I love my mother and care for her safety, but I'm not the queen, so I'm not obligated to care for the problems of the elves, much less the hot-headed Surdans. Aren't I allowed to go running off on quests? The last time I did it didn't turn out so bad. Sure, Alagaesia lost probably millions of lives, but we got rid of the evil that had spread across the land and freed many dragons' eggs from the evil clutches of Galbatorix. So it all evens out in the end. In a way.

Before I respond, I think clearly. On one hand we have me, staying here in Ellesmera with my mother and my people, reading more and more scrolls and scriptures, with the ever-so-slim possibility of anything interesting occurring. The plus side is having my mother and other elves with me in a place that isn't life-threatening, but the minus side is the boredom and too many scrolls and worries. On the other hand, we have adventure, freedom, meeting new, interesting and possibly dangerous beings, which would never get old. On the plus side there's adventure, freedom, and fighting against other interesting people. The second hand had many more pluses than minuses and it was the less logical hand, so of course I went with it.

"I think I should go," I say. Quickly, so my mother doesn't interrupt me, I say, "It would be good for me and Firnen to get out and do our duty of protecting the world, like Eragon did." Of course Eragon's mother wasn't constantly worrying about him, but oh well. And it's not a lie. A dragon rider's mission is to protect and serve, and frankly, with all the scroll reading I've been doing lately, I haven't been following through on my mission.

"I should use Nasuada's plan, contact you when I can, and go from there," I tell my mother, but she can be even more stubborn than me sometimes. Maybe that's where I get my stubbornness from. Hmm...

"No," Islanzadi says again and I frown. "It's not safe, and that's final."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: Again, I don't own anything. Anything you recognize isn't mine.

_**A/N. **_Sorry I didn't do an author's note last time. This is my first fan fiction, so I'm still trying figure everything out on this website. FYI, I changed the story so Islanzadi doesn't die; that was so sad! After all it is a fan fiction. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 2 In Trust_

I am still frowning when the three of us leave the conference room. Nasuada doesn't seem happy about Islanzadi's decision either, and we wait for my mother to stroll off and leave us to talk.

"I believe you must do this Arya," Nasuada says quietly, even though we are alone in a courtyard.

"As do I," I respond. Mentally I am already planning my departure, at night with Firnen.

There is a loud swoosh of wind and Firnen has landed by my side.

_As do I _he tells me with his mind, although he opens his mind so Nasuada can hear what he says too.

I feel extremely relieved that people trust my decision and agree with me. It is nice to hear that people trust you, even if your mother doesn't agree with you.

"I am leaving at daybreak tomorrow," Nasuada stated. "Promise me you will leave the following night. It is important that you leave soon."

She is right, for night is the time when there are fewest elves out, so it will be easy for me and Firnen to slip off into the dark.

With nothing else to say, we leave each other in peace.

* * *

Come on, hit that review button. I know I don't deserve it, since this chapter is so short, but what about the other chapter? That box looks pretty lonely down there.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docu

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. You know that already, but I have to repeat it anyway.

_**A/N**_ Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite-d, and followed! When I checked my email, I was so thrilled to see that people are enjoying my story. Thank you so much! Please read, review, and enjoy!

In answer to 3Alaska3, yes, Eragon will appear, but that will be later on.

* * *

_Chapter 3 In Quiet Darkness_

I leaned through the window to check the sky; it is about ten o'clock and pitch black outside. I can leave for my mission anytime I am ready, but I can't be caught.

Once more I check my belongings that I have packed. I have a quiver filled with dozens of arrows, my bow slung across my shoulder, my dark colored cloak concealing a small but handy hunting knife, my favorite steel boomerang, a pack filled with bread that does not spoil, rope, and two water skins filled to the brim with water that refill themselves. The clothes I am wearing are dark colored, and my boots are made of thick leather water cannot penetrate. I am wearing a travel dress that is easy to move in under a jacket under a cloak in case nights are cold. I have put my hair up into a neat braid down my back that should stay for at least a couple of days. Finally, I am about as ready as I can be.

_Ready for an adventure, little one? _Firnen asks me.

_Ready,_ I reply back. And I am. Despite everything and everyone, I feel...optimistic.

I climb onto Firnen's back and take a deep breath of the crisp night air, and we were off.

While we flew, I recalled Nasuada's departure. She had left in the morning when the sun beginning to crack the horizon. After she said a formal farewell to my mother, she rubs her head gently, signaling permission to enter her mind. I cast my mind to hers and she said_ Contact me when you can, _so I promised to. I was worried about her departure being safe, but I was satisfied when she rode off safely on a stallion with two guards by her side.

_Aragorn's POV_

I hear Frodo cry out and some crunching of rocks. I whirl around and see our Ring Bearer being dragged into the gray water by a long tentacle. Immediately Legolas is standing by my side, bow and arrow in hand, trying to get an aim.

_I knew the Mines of Moria were a bad idea,_ I think to myselfand I draw my sword to attack the creature.

It is a struggle to defeat the Watcher of the Water, and before we can an arrow flies into the beast's mouth, repeatedly, and it drops Frodo on the ground, and hard too. I rush over to Frodo and pause for a second. The arrows that saved Frodo, were not Legolas's or anyone's of the group. Gandalf was probably just reaching the same conclusion too, because he yells, "Get down!"

I obey and drop to the ground by the wall and help Frodo with me. He has a nasty bloody gash on his side where he was dropped, as well as several bruises forming abnormally quickly.

Legolas kneels down beside me. He yanks some strips of cloth and forms a bandage for Frodo.

"That will have to do for now," he says. We watch the skies for a minute and see a great green figure plunging toward us.

"Legolas?" I ask and he nods, already notching an arrow in his bow. The released arrow flies and hit the green creature in the jaw, burying itself in its scaly skin. The creature lets out an enormous pained roar and I know immediately that we have irritated with a dragon, and we were in trouble.

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** Still don't own anything. Still just borrowing these characters for my own amusement.

**A/N** Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating once school is out. Luckily, I only have four more days, since tomorrow is Memorial Day.

Favorite new obsessions: Horseback riding, _If This Was a Movie_ by Taylor Swift, and my hobbit feet slippers that I got from

Mini dictionary: Obstreperously: really freakin' loud

* * *

_Chapter 4 Tomatoes and Bacon_

_Arya's POV_

I feel a sharp prick of pain and Firnen roars obstreperously. When Firnen roars like that, either he's exaggerating, or you're in serious trouble. My spidey sense tells me it's the second one.

_Firnen? _I ask frantically. _Are you okay?_

_Those idiots actually hit me! We were trying to help them and they attacked us! Bloody humans! _He snorts in disgust. _But yeah I'm okay. It's not a serious wound, just a bit of broken flesh on the jaw. _I sucked in a breath of relief, not even noticing that I was holding my breath. I don't know what I would do without Firnen. I would never last as long as Brom did without his dragon.

_Arya, you really must worry less._

_I know, but I can't help it,_ I reply._ Now let us go and see if we can help._

We fly down and Firnen lands on gravel. The group of humans/hobbits/elf/wizard have already fled into the mine, but they merely entered it and have not gotten far.

"Orcs," I hear a loathing voice say and the clatter of a metal arrow being thrown against stone.

"What say you guys?" a different voice asks. "Dragon or thousands of Orcs?"

"Orcs," most of the beings agree. I grip the handle of my bow and step cautiously in the mine. Immediately a tall blond elf swings around and and prepares to shoot an arrow at me. I raise my hands and bow into a gesture that claims I mean no harm. The elf sees I am one of his kind and lets down, but I see others gripping their weapons tightly.

"_I am dragon rider and friend_," I state in the ancient language. They look at me blankly except for the Grey Wizard who looks at me with interest, and I repeat the the same words in normal speak.

What looks like an incredibly short dwarf said testily, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I just saved your friend here and I could heal him if you let me," I retort, trying not to use the same tone.

"Who are you?" the ranger asked cautiously.

"I am Arya, _Shur'tugal_, elf of Ellesmera, daughter of Islanzadi." I know they won't understand any of that, but it's not like I am going to lie to them. I curtsy. "My dragon is Firnen."

_What, you mean I don't get a long, fancy title? _Firnen said, probably to ease the tension. I smirk in his direction. The others stiffen and look worried, as being not used to the whole mental communication thing.

_Nope, _I thought in reply and everyone looks shocked except Firnen, me, and the Grey Wizard. He just looks at us as if he discovered an interesting new specimen. I hate being looked at like that.

Everyone except the wizard and blond elf looks at us as if we carried the plague.

_Uncomfortable much? _I say to just Firnen and he snorts, shooting flame through his nostrils. Everyone's reaction to this is different. The Grey Wizard and I are not fazed, the elf looks a bit more on guard, the men grip their weapons tighter, with the not-ranger guy drawing his sword, and the hobbits yelp and scramble away. I notice the one dropped on his side moaning slightly.

I fan the smoke away and say, "Don't worry. Firnen won't hurt you as long as you don't steal his sheep or play with his tail." Everyone looks at me funny, as if I'm crazy. I suppose they were right.

"Who are you?" I ask, since I know time is short.

A hobbit steps forward. "We are the Fellowship of-"

The hobbit was cut off by another hobbit elbowing him in the side and hissing "Quiet, Took!"

"Er, right," he says. "The Fellowship of, uh, Tomatoes and Bacon."

I roll my eyes.

The Grey Wizard steps forward. "I am Gandalf the Grey. This Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Merriadoc, Peregrin, Samwise, and Frodo." He points to each character as he says their name.

"Call me Pippin," said the Tomatoes and Bacon hobbit, which I assume is short for Peregrin.

"Time is short. I've come to join you, but I cannot if you do not allow me," I said urgently.

"Why are you so insistent to come with us," asked Aragorn.

I mentally let out a frustrated sigh. "I will tell you, but I can't right now. We should leave before trouble comes."

"A woman has no place among us," declared Boromir, as if he got the final say. My eyes narrowed and Firnen let out a low growl.

"Do not underestimate me," I said threateningly. I resisted the urge to shoot an arrow at his face.

_You have no idea who you are dealing with and what she has faced. I chose Arya as my rider for her experience, knowledge, and, most importantly, her heart. You should not dare question my choice, _Firnen growled and I was so thankful I had him with me.

Suddenly I had an idea. I told Firnen and he agreed.

"How about this? I will heal Frodo and duel the best fighter among you for my right to come on this quest. You decide who and with what weapons."

"What if you get lucky? And what about the dragon?" Boromir questioned. I rolled my eyes, trying to look like no one could possibly beat me, even without Firnen.

"I will fight without Firnen. And to make getting _lucky_ impossible, I will fight two of you."

Now that I had made things interesting, I had everyone's attention. I even heard Merry and Pippin quietly conversing with the other Fellowship members.

"Frodo, what do you think?" Gandalf asked. Frodo fingered something on a chain around his neck and thought for a minute.

"She can duel the strongest fighters of us, but she shouldn't have to fight two of us at the same time."

"No, no, if Boromir thinks two of you can best me without Firnen, then I shall fight two of you without my dragon," I insisted. This was going to be so fun. I could totally do this without even breaking a sweat.

"Very well," Frodo said slowly. "Aragorn is the best swordsman, and Legolas is the best archer. Boromir is also a fair swordsman."

Aragorn taps Legolas' shoulder once. "Boromir and I will do it. It would be wrong for an elf to be fighting an elf." Legolas nods his thanks but still looked troubled. Was he worried about me? I almost snorted. People don't worry about me. With some ridiculous exceptions.

"The weapons used shall be swords," Boromir said. I barely overcame the urge to sneer in response. "Take off your other weapons so we know you will not cheat." I glared at the cave wall.

_How bad do you think I should hurt him?_ I ask Firnen.

_Depends on how hard he goes on you. Don't go too easy, since he is so full of himself, but if he goes "hard" on you, then go ahead and give him the fight of his life, _Firnen said to me only.

I turned around see everyone looking at me and Firnen.

"How do you communicate like that?" asked Gandalf, though I was pretty sure he already knew the answer. There were a lot of things I can tell he's hiding from everyone.

"A mind link. He can hear my thoughts and I can hear his. It also works with emotions and pain."

"So you felt him get shot?" asked Pippin.

"Yep," I say, and start piling my weapons by the entrance to the mine. "I'm not the only one who has to take off all my weapons, right?" I ask suspiciously.

Before Boromir could respond, Aragorn quickly said, "No, of course not." and put down his other weapons.

I walked over to Legolas after I put my weapons and cloak down. "What are the hobbits doing?" I asked.

"They're collecting wagers. Merry and Pippin like to bet," he responded.

"I hope Boromir bets a lot on his winning, because he is going to be _very_ wrong," I stated quietly and Legolas laughed.

"I believe it," Legolas said, laughing quietly. I wasn't sure whether he believed Boromir would lose, of Boromir betting on his winning, or both, but I decided not to question it.

I stood just outside of the mine, disliking the location. For now I would be able to see the sky, but soon it would be gone. I could survive in the cave, but I would be weaker and less able to cast spells. Also, Firnen wouldn't be able to come, because of his great size.

"Are you sure want to do this?" Gandalf asked. "You'll be outnumbered with no allies."

I laughed a little. "Okay, listen up wizard. Open your ears, because I can honestly guarantee that I will win. I know you know more about me and my land than you're letting on, so keep out of it. I know how to fight."

With that, I met the others inside and we walked back outside to duel. Everyone gathered outside to spectate and continue making wagers.

_Go Arya, _Firnen said. _Go kill-_

"Okay," I interrupted Firnen before he could continue, even though he wasn't projecting his thoughts to everyone. "Let's get this done," I said.

I walked about forty yards away from Boromir and Aragorn and bowed, balancing my sword in my palm, just to show off. Their swords looked pretty heavy for them, whereas mine weighed about as much as a small bottle of ink.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, I just won't let you win," I informed them. "There's something we told trainees when the Resistance was fighting our evil king Galbatorix: If you face an elf in battle, especially a certain daughter of Islanzadi, then you should expect to lose. Same thing with dragon riders. We always win, even when we don't use magic." I thought of Oromis. He had given his life to defeat Galbatorix. I wondered if he would approve of my defying my mother's will and getting involved in this war

I settle into a fighting stance and the two men do the same across from me. Boromir goes aggressive first, as expected. When he reaches me, I easily deflect his blade with a small flick of my wrist and move to the side. Then I'm facing Aragorn. He comes forward and starts swinging. He fakes several attacks to give Boromir time to get back in the fight.

I hear Boromir's steps on the gravel, and decide to stop teasing Aragorn for the moment. So I gracefully drop to the right, duck under his sword, and hit the hilt hard, causing him to drop his sword. Then I face Boromir, duck his swing, and use a complicated maneuver that gives him some well-deserved cuts. His face turns murderous and he glares at me. I smile angelically and continue whacking at his sword. A couple times he hissed in rage, which I couldn't help but think that was hilarious.

Eventually Aragorn rejoined the fight and I continued to keep not letting them win.

"You know, I'm just toying with you. I could easily end this fight, but I think this is fun," I said, not even bothering to mask my amusement. "Don't say I didn't tell you so."

Now I made them mad. Good. Now this might get a bit challenging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Once again, but not for the last time, I don't own anything. J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, Peter Jackson owns the movies, Christopher Paolini owns the Inheritance Cycle, and I don't know who owns the IC movies, but they did kind of a cruddy job, so I don't care.

**A/N **Hey y'all! Have a good Memorial Day and let's remember everyone who served in the wars. (Not the War of the One Ring or the War of Alagaesia, the wars on planet Earth.)

**Favorite New Obsessions:** My Little Pony and horseback riding (I ride a horse named Rounder!)

* * *

_Chapter 5 Champion_

No, I was wrong about the fight being more challenging. I didn't even break a sweat. It was kind of sad, honestly.

What felt like forever later, I decided to just end it.

"Any last tricks up you crisply starched sleeves before I end this? I'm getting bored," I asked. I see everyone is surprised and a little amused by this, _except_ for Boromir and Aragorn. Surprise, surprise.

They come at me at once and I actually have to concentrate. I deflect a swing from Aragorn, flick aside Boromir's blade, and end it with a graceful maneuver that is complicated of you don't understand it, but otherwise simple. I fake swing at Aragorn twice on either side, then whack the flat of his blade hard, throwing him off balance. Quicker than the eye can see, I smash the hilt hard and make Aragorn drop the sword. Immediately I catch it and face Boromir, again flitting out of his reach. He falls right into my plan and blocks my swing with Aragorn's sword and I slash with my own a couple of times. Boromir's sword clatters to the ground a few feet away and I point my blade at his neck.

"Just an elf woman, you say. Well, I think everyone has learned a lesson today," I say bitterly rhyming. Evil Dr. Seuss moment much?

"But she is still a woman. She has seen no war," Boromir insisted arrogantly.

I whirled around. "I have not seen war, you say! You have no idea who I am, how I just beat you in a sword fight with the odds stacked against me, yet you still insist I should not come!

"Let me tell you something about what I have seen in war. I have been held as a shade's captive in Gilead and almost driven mad by him. He tortured and poisoned me before he was slayed. Before that, my two old friends I have known since I was young were murdered by him." I stopped for less than a second to swallow down that painful memory.

"While fighting in a war, I have slayed an evil shade, watched my own kin, humans, and dwarves alike be mercilessly killed by the evil king Galbatorix. I have experienced more than you have in your whole life. Do not tell me I do not know about war!" I was fuming with anger, but managed to shove down the extreme feelings.

I walk off and face Frodo, who is still in shock. "Will you allow me to heal you now?"

He nods and I heal him with the generic _waise heill. _His cut flows back into one piece of regular skin and his bruises that were forming quickly retreat.

Of course, everyone now looks at me with wide eyes, shock, and whatnot. I expected it, but I still don't like being looked at like I'm a zoo exhibit, though I've gotten used to it.

"How did you do that?" Gimli asked, stroking his long beard in contemplation.

"I told you I could heal Frodo," I said. "It's magic. Part of being a dragon rider. Magic flows through the veins of dragons. Since Firnen chose me, I have the ability to use magic."

Everyone takes a moment to digest this while Firnen and I are silently communicating through our thoughts.

_Don't they have magic here?_ I ask Firnen.

_It seems like only the elves here have our magic, but they don't know how to use it, _Firnen said thoughtfully.

I nod. _Firnen, you won't be able to come with us into the mine; you're too big._

_Yes,_ Firnen acknowledged. _I will fly above and meet you at the other side when you get out. Don't worry, I won't let the enemy see me. A little cloaking spell will do nicely. _

"We should go," I suggest.

I see Frodo look up from a golden ring that seems to radiate evil. Frodo follows Gandalf, after everyone except me, though, he is clutching the ring. This is no regular ring. What evil treachery is this? Something Galbatorix cooked up? Or worse...

I follow and stay in my thoughts, trying not to think about how hard it will be for me to be away from Firnen. I remember when Eragon did the same. He said it was extremely difficult, and Glaedr said the same about Oromis dieing.

Shaking my head, I clear my head. Focus on the present can be crucial.

"It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed," Gandalf stated, trying to mask his obvious fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Allow me to describe myself. I am a girl at 5 6" tall. I have long brown hair with natural blond streaks from the sun. I have green eyes with little flecks of blue in them. DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU?!

In other words, me no own IC or LotR.

**A/N** I'm getting a little discouraged on this fanfiction. So far, I have three reviews for six chapters. Sure they're all positive reviews, but that still doesn't seem too good. Please please please review after you read. If you find any mistakes, I will be happy to edit them, just tell me where. So far, my two favorite people on this website are 3Alaska3 and Rorythedragon for reviewing. _*Hand them cookies_ The rest of you don't get cookies because you didn't review. _*Rorythedragon and 3Alaska3 stick out their tongue to mock those who didn't review _Okay I'm going to stop yapping and let you read. FYI, I mean no offense to my two valued reviewers, followers, and favorites.

* * *

_Chapter 6 History Lessons_

The mines were extremely _not_ fun. Gimli was talking about his dwarf family history or something and kept moaning about how this was a tomb, not a mine. Frankly, I'm not sure what else he would expect from this place, but a tomb was not it. We had only been walking for about an hour before Aragorn stirred up some more painful memories by having me recount the history of Alagaesia.

"Would you tell us about your land, Lady Arya?" Aragorn asked. "We know very little of it."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I am an elf of Ellesmera. Ellesmera is a city in Du Weldenvarden, where the elves live."

"I thought elves lived in cities on plains, like Illirea," Gandalf interrupted.

I frowned. "That was before the fall of the Riders. See, the elves did once live in Illirea, but they had to leave. Galbatorix, who was the evil king overthrown five years ago, was a dragon rider who rebelled against the Riders, who kept peace in the lands. Galbatorix and thirteen others, who we call the Forsworn, killed all of the riders in Illirea. The elves sheltered in the forest of Du Weldenvarden and have not gone back to Illirea.

"Many of the Forsworn were killed, but Galbatorix and his dragon, Shruikan lived on as the evil rulers of Alagaesia. I was born one year before the fall of the riders, and when I was old enough, left Ellesmera to join the

Varden. The Varden was the resistance force led by Ajihad."

"The Varden was first led by Ajihad, but died after being ambushed by Urgals. Nasuada, his daughter, then became leader. As I was saying, I joined the Varden and acquired Saphira the dragon's egg. In hope it would hatch, I traveled around Alagaesia."

"Why did you want the egg to hatch?" Merry inquired.

"Because we needed a rider to overthrow the king and match his power," I responded.

"But you're a rider, aren't you?" Pippin said.

"I am now, but this was long before Firnen hatched for me," I said gently.

"Anyway, one night I was traveling through a forest carrying Saphira's egg with my two old friends who acted as my guards. Then Durza," I almost spat out his name, "killed them. Durza was a shade, who practiced dark magic and worked for the king. He tried to take Saphira's egg, but I cast a spell to send it away. Durza kept me captive after that."

"Who found the egg?" Sam asked.

"Eragon found the egg while hunting in a forest called the Spine. Saphira hatched for Eragon and he and Brom, a rider whose dragon died, traveled across the land to join the Varden." I continued on and on until finally I finished telling them everything, except a few personal details and stuff I didn't want to mention. But if they were paying attention, they now knew enough about me to have power over me.

When I was done talking for what seemed like hours, everyone was silent.

"You must like to talk a lot to tell us that much of your land," Pippin said cheerfully. I smiled. So far, Merry and Pippin were my favorite of the group. I could never have that free of a heart.

"How do you know about Illirea, but not the Fall of the Riders?" I questioned Gandalf.

"I travel," was all Gandalf would tell me.

I walked next to the four hobbits. "Tell me about your home," I said.

Sam smiled at the mention of his home.

Merry launched into a description of a place called the Shire, with Sam and Pippin occasionally interjecting details he forgot to mention. Unlike his companions, Frodo talked very little. From what I gathered, the Shire was a peaceful place, based mainly on agriculture, and filled with hobbits who loved food and stories and had hairy feet.

Again I began to wonder about the magic here. It seemed like either they didn't have the kind of magic in Alagaesia, or didn't know how to use it. I didn't know which it was, but I was determined to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Arya: Aw! I don't want to do the disclaimer! Gandalf, you do it.

Gandalf: (looks up from his book he was reading while smoking his pipe) What, the disclaimer? Surely Boromir will do it.

Boromir: No! It's Arya's bloody story! Make her do it!

Frodo: (sighs) Fine, I'll do it if you all quit fighting. Applejack456 doesn't own anything and is not making any money from this fan fiction. And she's right: Luna is the best pony in _My Little Pony. _And, FYI, next time I won't be the peacekeeper and do the disclaimer. One of you will have to do it next time. (shakes fist threateningly)

**A/N **Sorry about that. Jeez, you ask those guys to do you a favor, and that's what happens! Honestly guys! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated much. I've been so busy lately, going camping for four days without a shower, and all. This will most likely be the last update for a week or two. I'm traveling out of the country! But yeah, I won't be updating, because a couple days after that, I'm going to Girl Scout Camp for a few more days. Sorry, I feel so bad!

A couple days ago, someone asked me why I enjoy writing so much, and I have finally figured out why. I write because I have so much to say to the world, but words are inadequate for everything I have to say. I just don't talk that much.

**Ancient Language Translator: **_andlat fra fells: _death from mountain (sorry, I couldn't find a decent translator)

_blothr stenr: _stop stone

_stenr hrader: _stone harden

_huildr:_ hold

**Favorite new obsessions:** If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away by Justin Moore, swimming, and doing backflips underwater.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

The walk through the Mines of Moria was slow going, tense, and exhausting all rolled into one. It was also far worse than what you would call depressing. There were dwarf, orc, and other corpses I did not recognize from the information I gathered.

I adjusted my pace so I was walking next to Legolas. Since he was an elf, it was just easier to relate to him. Except, you know, the part about being from completely different backgrounds.

I grabbed two pebbles from the dusty stone ground. After getting Legolas's attention, I asked him to copy me and lift the stone with magic by saying _stenr risa. _He looked at my questioningly but watched my poor example.

_Wow, am I weak or what?_ I thought as the risen pebble quivered in the air. I knew my magic wasn't as strong since I wasn't anywhere near the sun or moon, but that did not help. I guess I'm just an overachiever.

Legolas easily lifted the stone with magic, and my eyes widened. He looks just as amazed as me, if not more. Immediately, everyone's eyes are on us. I lock my eyes with Gandalf, whose eyes show that his suspicions, whatever they may be, are confirmed.

_I don't know what you're hiding from me, old man, but sooner or later you _will _have to reveal it,_ I told him mentally. He did not respond and kept his face carefully blank.

"How-" I started to ask Legolas but I didn't have to finish my question. He shook his head unknowingly.

"Does anyone here do the kind of magic I do? As in, anyone in Middle Earth?" I asked. Everyone shook their head no.

_Great, now I have no clues to this, _I thought. Everyone left me to my thoughts as I pondered this.

* * *

I was barely masking my weakness by the time we reached grand doors, which we passed through and saw a grave. Gimli was heartbroken, for he found out the tomb was for Balin, one of the dwarf kind. I figured it would be best if we let him grieve on his own. I scanned my surroundings and saw Pippin looking curiously around. This was not going to end well; I could figure that much out on my own.

"Pippin-" I started to warn him, and sucked in a breath as he knocked the remains of an orc down a long vertical shaft.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed whipping around to face Pippin. "Throw yourself down next time to rid us of your stupidity!"

I winced. Pippin merely made a mistake, and he didn't really deserve to be yelled at.

On the other hand, I could definitely understand Gandalf's frustration. Now our enemies knew exactly where we were, so they would undoubtedly attack us.

I mentally curse as we hear orcs approaching. We get into a decent position to fight and Legolas and I ready our bows. Soon an orc beats a hole through the door and Legolas wastes no time in shooting it. More and more orcs come at the door, so Legolas and I are constantly shooting arrow after arrow, as only elves can. Eventually, the door completely breaks down and we are forced to draw our swords. Now everyone is in the battle. I moved over to protect the hobbits. Although they are strong-willed, that will not save them in battle.

Swinging my sword seemed to be an endless task. My movements are clumsy, for I am exhausted, and I know it is because of the lack of the sun and moon. I glance around and try to continue slaying orcs.

Of course! Why had I not realized this earlier? There was a window where moonlight streamed through onto the grave of Balin. I fight my way over there once Gandalf comes to protect the hobbits. I have to dodge Gimli's always-swinging ax, but the results are immediate. I can once more move swiftly and fight easily.

Battles always seem to last longer than they actually do, because of all the action. I may not have been tired, but I can always tell how long a battle stretches on. This lasted probably about eleven minutes, but it felt longer. At least, that was the prologue of the battle.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir half moaned, half said sarcastically. Again I release a string of colorful words in my head as I see a giant, hulking, blue-gray, _troll_ make its way through the orcs and attack us.

_What spell can I use against this thing?_ I panicked and continued to slay lingering orcs. Crud, crud, crud...

I searched my mind and somehow came up with this spell. How, I do not know, but it came to me and I said it without thinking.

"Andlat fra fells!" I cried, and started taking strength from the orcs around us to pay for the spell.

I knew I made a mistake when the stone above the troll started falling. Was there really a mountain above us? "Blothr stenr. Stenr hrader!"

The result of this string of spells is a lovely cave troll stone statue. See, what happened was I got the stone from above us to rain down on the troll and harden around him, magically making it impossible to move. Or at least, I hoped it wouldn't break out of the stone. To ensure the stone wouldn't break, I commanded, "huilr," or hold.

_I am just that good, _I thought to myself as I turn around to face the others. That's another great thing about magic: you can usually remedy your mistakes with another spell. I look over each Fellowship members expressions carefully, and it is fairly amusing. Some are shocked, though I don't know why, some are amazed, etc.

"We should go," I suggest again. I seem to have made it a habit of surprising everyone and then having to snap them out of their wonder, and blah, blah, blah. What is really bad is we heard drums. Not drums like, say, Terry Bozzio, but war drums.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cried. And that was where the fun really started.

* * *

**Any reviews? Questions? Comments? Criticisms? Smart remarks? Post 'em all down below. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think that somehow all the disclaimers from the other chapters are wrong? That somehow, I now magically own LotR? Because you would be wrong.

**A/N** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so busy! Please don't kill me!

Now I'm going to answer some peoples' reviews. Again, sorry it took so long.

**Elf or 2 worlds: **Thank you so much for your reviews! It completely lit up my day when I open my email and saw your reviews.

CHPT.4: Sorry if I disappoint you, but I think I'll keep this a friendship themed FF. Although your suggestion would be fitting. An elven prince and princess. Awesome username, by the way. :)

**Gramayre:** Don't worry about it, I sometimes comment before reading too. Thanks for reading though. :)

**Regna of the Forest: **Also an awesome username! Cool, I hope I didn't disappoint you! There will more magic using, and hopefully it will be epic. Thanks!

**Maia:** Thanks, and I promise I will continue to write, no matter how long it takes me to update!

**Rorythedragon: **Again, a great username! Thank you!

**mint20: **All who review get cookies! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Recap: "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cried._

After that, well, we ran. I helped the hobbits along (read: dragged the hobbits along), but the orcs came in too many numbers and we just weren't fast enough. Our feet pounded on the ground, and air went in and out of our lungs, but it wasn't enough. Soon we were surrounded by hundreds, possibly thousands of orcs.

Okay, great. Who is going to come up with the risky, daring, brilliant plan that will save out tails once again? And more importantly, what is the plan going to be? Call me crazy, but I don't want to die surrounded by stone and orcs. Neither of which, by the way, are pleasant.

Anyway, we were completely surrounded by orcs. As in, the whole 360 degree circumference. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted nothing to do with it. Talk about claustrophobia.

My muscles were tense. I had my bow ready to shoot two arrows at once and instantly reload. If it was my time to die, I was going to bring as many of them with me as possible. I started contemplating whether is was possible to shoot two orcs at once with the right angle of my arrows. I decided it was possible, just not probable. I would try it next time my life was not hanging in the balance.

Suddenly, all the orcs scurried hurriedly away. Why, I don't know, but my instincts told me not to put my bow away. Almost instantly, it hit me. There was something coming, something far worse than cave trolls or orcs.

Jeez, Middle Earth is filled with monsters and evil being that want to kill us. I kind of just want to take a time out and tell them, get in line, and take a number!

It was just like old times.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked, dread dripping off his every word. I can't say I blame him one bit.

"A Balrog, of the ancient world. This foe is beyond all of you. Run!" warned Gandalf.

* * *

Ah, here we are again, with me dragging the hobbits along, everyone running from a great foe. Deja vu.

We reached a staircase going down and I took about four steps each footing. There is a small area where part of the staircase had broken down, maybe five feet across, hundreds of feet down. Legolas and I jumped it easily, being elves and all, but then I had to realize all over again that not all of us are elves. Whichever one of you guys in the audience who are willing to be my secretary, please add this incident to the list of why elven genetics are useful.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped the gap. Next was Aragorn and Sam, for Sam is a bit heavier than the other hobbits. They jumped just before more of the staircase crumbled down the deathly drop. (Alliteration!) Of course, being the helpful elves we are, Legolas and I made sure everyone got across safely.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli informed us cockily and took as big of a leap that a dwarf of his size could.

Now, it would be unfair to say Gimli did not jump even close to far, because he made it most of the way, which I have to give him credit for. Unfortunately, Legolas caught Gimli by the beard. Sure that is better than falling all that way down, but image how incredibly painful that would be.

"Not the beard!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Would you rather we drop you?" I asked gruffly as I pulled him up. For a dwarf of his size, Gimli was ridiculously heavy.

Last were Frodo and Gandalf jumping the lengthy gap. We barely caught them and had to immediately continue running from the Balrog. (Jaws theme plays)

I focus on my breathing as we run, for my strength is slowly slipping away. (Another alliteration! I am on fire today!) Ah, the joys of be in a cave away from nature.

A couple more paces, another hallway, and a thin stone bridge. I swear, it was like everything was happening on slow motion. When we were halfway across, Gandalf, who was behind the Fellowship, stopped to face the Balrog. Everyone crossed the bridge except Gandalf and the Balrog.

Terror swept over me, like a freezing ice sheet on the blackest night. I felt like I should be doing something, something to keep the Balrog from hurting anyone.

The all too familiar panic of needing a spell and not having it came over me again. Adrenaline slushed its way into my veins.

My stepping forward and casting a spell a moment later was a grave mistake on my part. Basically, I cast a spell that meant "retreat to the shadows", and poured in all my urgency, trying to persuade the Balrog to let us go. Let us just say it did not go over well. A spell like that costs much more than I anticipated. It was pure luck that I was still standing upright.

_Ignorant elleth!_ The Balrog darkly exclaimed as I stepped in front of all in the Fellowship but Gandalf. How could he deflect my spell? Was he a spell caster of some kind. A spell that costs as much strength as it does would surely do more harm than it did.

The creature lashed at me with its fiery whip and I ducked, narrowly missed being hit in the face with a _whip made of fire. _That weapon had to be enchanted; I could feel it.

Of course, once I ducked the whip returned and struck me lower right leg. An explosion of pain almost blinded me. It was all I could do not to let the darkness consume my consciousness.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since this is the last chapter so far, I suggest you go on Youtube and look up the _Studio C: Gandalf Intervention_. I'll give a quick shout out to anyone who tells me their favorite part of this video _along with_ a reasonable review. Even if you don't want to go on Youtube, please review. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but thank you so much to those who did. *cough Elf of 2 worlds cough*

Peace out!

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them. As promised, here is the shout out list:

**Elf of 2 worlds**

**horseyyay**

**mint20**

**Maia**

**Rorythedragon**

**Hoytti**

**Fantasia Sedai**

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

I guess after the Balrog whipped me I stumbled back. "Be gone!" I snarled in the ancient language, hoping I didn't sound as weak as I felt. And that was the best I could do. Pathetic, right?

If those two sentences weren't disappointing, maybe you should go back and reread them.

I can not have sunk this low, could I? Now I have proven to the Fellowship I'm as weak as Boromir and everyone expected. Everyone hypothesized it, and now I have proven them right. I screwed up big-time.

Fantastic. Now my eyes started welling up with tears, dreaded tears. I quickly blinked them away in the frantic attempt to not cry. I can count on one hand how many times I have cried in front of people in my hundred and seven year long life. I am not about to raise that number.

Feeling helpless, I watched the events happening now. I hated this feeling of helplessness, emptiness, the fact that I could do absolutely nothing.

Gandalf is going to sacrifice himself, I thought, panic stricken. I know he is going to do it; it makes sense. I held my breath, not caring whether or not I needed air.

"You... Shall not... Pass!"

His cry rang painfully in my ears as Gandalf stamped his staff down, therefore preventing the Balrog and giving us a chance to escape.

_But with one less person._

As Gandalf's staff connected with the bridge, it began to crumble and fall away. Along with the bridge falling was the Balrog.

A tiny part in the back of my mind insisted Gandalf would make it, that he would stay and continue to contribute to the Fellowship. The rest of my mind knew it was hopeless. It was just me trying to keep believing.

The Balrog fell, and as he fell, his whip came up and held a tight grip on Gandalf's ankle.

"Fly, you fools," were his last words. And then it was just Gandalf falling into the dark abyss.

I registered cries of despair and hurt, especially from the hobbits. It made my heart break, seeing their face grow child-like and scared. I shrank even farther back into the darkness, hoping I would somehow disappear. But I knew that since I joined the Fellowship, if they were going through this, I needed to go through it too.

I do not remember getting out of the cave. I didn't lead the way out, someone else did. Now we were in the painful sunlight and I ran toward Firnen, who was dropping straight down out of the sky. I stumbled and almost fell as I met with him.

_Arya, you are injured badly!_ Firnen informed me with great concern, but I did not really pay attention. That was the least of my concerns. Firnen started feeding me strength to replenish all I lost in the useless spell. In a matter of seconds I was able to stand upright easily again and force myself to stand strong. The only physical injury that is serious is were the Balrog lashed me. I didn't want to risk losing more strength with a healing spell so I used a thin strip of fabric to wrap my wound. If needed, I could get more strength from our enemies, should they appear, or Firnen.

I glanced behind me. Everyone was resting and in a state of disbelief. Luckily, none of them were paying much attention to me.

"Get them up," Aragorn ordered, sounding tired but in control.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed. Apparently Boromir is very irritable when he is tired or in pain.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn insisted, with hard, cold logic. Everyone, including me obeyed. I was kind of glad Aragorn was taking charge. He kind of has the feeling of someone in charge and in control. Someone who deserves to be a leader and would lead well.

A blood curdling, outrageously loud dragon's roar filled my ears. This time it was not Firnen. I looked up just as a startlingly familiar dragon passed over the small clearing.

_Murtagh,_ Firnen said with a bit of disgust proving my fears. If Murtagh is here, I do not think he would play the role of a protagonist in this war.

"The mark of Sauron," Gimli warned us gravely.

I pulled my sword out of its sheath and climbed up on Firnen's back the way I had practiced a couple hundred times. I did not have to use my hands to pull myself up. Another reason I appreciate elven abilities.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn and Legolas asked at the same time, both sounding worried.

I quickly met eyes with them Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "This dragon and rider's presence is not good news. I have to deal with him," I told them and urged Firnen up in the sky. "Get to Lothlorien, I will find my way there and meet you!" I yelled urgently over the noise of wind whipping around me as Firnen spiraled upward into the sky. One last look down told me they were running to the cover of the forest, but I had bigger problems to deal with. I immediately swept my mind clean of all important thoughts so Murtagh couldn't pick up on them.

I was right to do so. As if on cue, Murtagh then connected his mind with mine so we could communicate.

_Well, well, if it isn't Arya, princess of Ellesmera, _Murtagh said cockily. _Are you getting involved in another war?_

_Are you?_ I shot back venomously. I was careful to keep my mind focused on the present and not reveal anything. Call me quirky.

_It seems as though your wizard friend was taken by the Balrog,_ Murtagh went on casually.

_It seems as though you are once again in league with evil,_ I replied, keeping my tone equal to his.

_Arya, look,_ Murtagh said seriously, no longer being cocky or snide. He looked at me and I remembered the last war with Galbatorix. _This world is not going to last long. You might as well go back to Ellesmera, for you cannot do anything. This world will eventually succumb to darkness, no matter what you do._

Okay, that actually caught me off guard. Had Murtagh not learned last time? _Good won the war against evil last time in Alagaesia; now it is time for the Riders to rise up again. I am going to make sure this land is not ruled by darkness,_ I told him firmly. _Murtagh, you have _got _to stop somehow getting yourself into a mess where you are contributing to evil._

Murtagh glared at me. I know it was not his fault last time and it probably is not this time. Last time, Galbatorix tortured him using Thorn. I would not be surprised if Sauron did something similar.

_I was not sent here to kill you, Arya, but next time we meet we may just be enemies on the battlefield once again. _With that Murtagh and Thorn left where we had been circling in the sky.

I sighed. _Let us go Firnen,_ I told him wearily.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes to find what is remaining of the Fellowship. They were in the cover of the trees, but my elven eyes could pick them out.

Getting down to meet them would be tricky; there is not enough space for Firnen to land anywhere.

_We could go back to the clearing and I could run and catch up with them,_ I suggested.

_But you have an injury you do not want to strain and there are probably hundreds of orcs already there, _Firnen reminded me.

_Well, there is the tail trick..._

_Except that that is an inadequately miniscule possibility that is extremely hard to pull off._

_We shall try it,_ I concluded. Now, you are probably thinking, What tail trick? The tail trick is an extremely hard, physically strenuous, activity that Firnen and I have only successfully accomplished a couple of times. So, the way it works is I get into a position holding onto Firnen's tail, he flies dangerously near the trees, and I drop on a tree near where I need to be. Then I climb down the tree and I am magically on the ground. Even with elven balance, strength, etc, this is unrealistically difficult. So, of course, this is the way I chose to meet up with the Fellowship.

I took a deep breath and waited for Firnen to steadily coast at a slower speed in the clouds. We always start high up in the clouds so in case something goes wrong and I fall, Firnen has plenty of time to come down and catch me. Of course, this means I must have a grip holding onto Firnen's tail.

_Take your time Arya,_ Firnen warned me. _I do not want to have to keep you from going splat on the ground. _

I turn around and slowly start making my way down. Luckily, there is not much wind to worry about and Firnen is flying at a slow speed. I do not dare look down. I have done that once while trying to perform this trick and I fell at the sight of the startlingly long way down to the ground. Lesson learned.

I can not help sighing with relief as soon as I am somewhat securely holding on to Firnen's tail.

_Go ahead and fly down, Firnen. It is now or never, _I tell him.

As we descended, I became more and more worried. _Please, please, do not let this go wrong,_ I begged to no one in particular. I gripped Firnen's tail as if I were holding on to dear life, but, of course, I was.

I started scanning trees that would be easy to drop on. _There,_ I replayed an image of a certain tree I could easily land on. The tree was a bright healthy green, so probably not many dead branches, and I had a huge old branch sprouted from the trunk I could land on. It was a bit before where the Fellowship was, but they would probably catch up before I landed on the tree and climbed down.

My heart pounded in my chest and my leg continued throbbing, but more noticeable this time. There was nothing I could do but count passing moments as we flew towards the tree.

Six, seven, eight... On twelve, I swung my legs forward to meet the branch, let go of Firnen's tail, and transitioned my weight from Firnen to the tree. Now all I have to do is keep my balance and climb down the tree, which is hypothetically easy to do. The trunk under my feet is about eight inches thick, so it can support my weight.

_I am okay! It worked!_ I told Firnen happily. He turned his head and gave a quick roar in response, his scaly head seeming to smile.

I started climbing down from the tree. It was a large oak tree, about thirty feet up in the air. It was kind of nice to be gracefully swinging through a tree, like I spent so much time doing in my childhood. I inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of damp tree bark surrounding me.

As I heard the Fellowship hiking quickly through the forest, under the tree, I picked up the pace and dropped down faster. In a matter of mere seconds, I jumped down from a branch about eight feet above the ground. (Kids, do not try this at home; you will hurt your knees.) Legolas whipped around and pointed a deadly arrow at me when I landed.

"Do you take pleasure in sneaking up on members of the Fellowship and dropping in unexpectedly? Had that not looked like you, we probably would have killed you," Boromir insisted. His voice was frustrated and tired, representing what we were all feeling.

"Call it a flare for dramatic entrances," I replied, not looking at him. Even my voice was lifeless. "Let us go."

Everyone took the hint and did not bother to ask what happened. I did not want to talk about it and would tell them later when we reached Lothlorien. I know it is not wise to procrastinate, but I did it anyway.

* * *

**A/N **I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter is fairly long, and I am the queen of procrastination. Also, I got writer's block. :(

The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am, so please keep the reviews coming!

:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I am so sorry about not updating sooner! You have no idea! *hides from angry readers* Don't kill me please, although I probably do deserve it! If you must kill me, do it tomorrow, after my riding lesson!

Ahem. Anywho, I just wanted to say that I probably will not be updating very often from now until next June because I'm going back to school *cough* not by choice *cough*. I think my teachers are planning on killing me by suffocation under the piles of homework coming up. I'm sorry, but getting a 3.5 GPA is higher on my list of priorities than updating my fan fictions (although it is pretty high up there). If you don't know me, then I'll just tell you I am kind of an overachiever. Read: I'll kill myself if I don't get at least two A's and two B's in school.

Also, if you're interested, I have another two new fan fictions. One is called _Concrete Angel _and it is a _Lord of the Rings _fanfic, and the other is a _Maximum Ride_/_Lord of the Rings_ fanfiction, so please check them out if possible.

**Attention all angry Murtagh fans:** Apparently I've angered some of you Murtagh fans by making him *cough* seem like *cough* the bad guy. All I can say is the story is not over yet!

Enjoy! Gold star and cookies to all of my reviewers! :)

* * *

_Chapter 10_

I listened intently for signs of life outside of the Fellowship. It is possible that I was getting jumpy and nervous, but I am sure I heard other beings moving around out there. In my mind I listed the possibilities:

Orcs (never good)

Trolls (unlikely, but plausible scenario that would most likely not end well)

Elves (likely and completely plausible scenario, with any luck at all, ending well)

Dwarves (unless they have a dwarfish sacrifice, highly unlikely)

Murtagh/other Dragon Riders (I have no idea what other riders there are that would be itching to pick a fight with the Fellowship)

By process of elimination, it must be elves, which was my guess in the first place. I started scanning the trees and looking for elves. Gimli started talking and I did not really pay attention, just nodding every once in a while like I was listening. After a couple of seconds, I spotted a blond elf who looked like the leader of the patrol of elves. I locked eyes with him and gave him my best deadly glance, which I have to say I am proud of for perfecting over the years. With one glance, I can make most people stop in their tracks.

_Harm us and we will not hesitate to defend ourselves,_ I warned the lead elf with my mind. I did not bother telling everyone else. One roar from Firnen, those elves will have bigger issues than the Fellowship on their lands.

"They say there is a great sorceress in these woods," Gimli emphasized, obviously putting in effort to make this sorceress sound worse than she is. If I didn't feel so terrible, I would roll my eyes.

"She puts a spell on whoever is in her sights, but here's one dwarf she won't snare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox... Oh." Gimli stopped in his tracks as his face almost met an arrow belonging to an elf.

"And the dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark," the lead elf mused. Then he switched to another language I did not recognize, most likely some form of Elvish, to Legolas.

I resolved to learn Elvish as soon as I can while I listened to the foreign words, not once picking up a word I knew. Personally, I thought it was rude of them to speak a language, but the everlasting training from my mother has taught me to hold my tongue.

"So much for the courtesy of the elves. Speak a language we can all understand!" Gimli demanded without consideration and with far too much boldness.

The unnamed elf turned to Gimli with a murderous look on his face. "We have not had dealings with the dwarf-kind since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli questioned and then answered in a tongue I do not know.

Aragorn turned and grabbed Gimli's arm. "That was not so courteous," he said with controlled anger.

Gimli ignored this motion and started muttering venomous words we could all hear. "Blasted elves! Don't know what they're talking about. So disrespectful and unwise!"

As soon as I heard Gimli saying these things next to me, I turned ninety degrees to face him. "Better pointy ears than facial hair," I snapped, quickly shutting him up. I have a dragon, and I'm not afraid to use him.

All of the elves in the area smirked at this comment, somewhat surprised to hear me speak, if not more surprised to see me traveling with a group of men. I have no idea why, but he skipped over the whole formal introduction and spared me the _I'm from a different place _speech, which I was grateful for. Instead, he turned to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you. You may go no further," the lead elf stated firmly. He turned away to leave, but Aragorn stopped him and continued speaking persuasively in Elvish. They continued to speak and reason with each other, taking long enough that everyone drifted off into their own world. In mine, I was thinking about Murtagh. What would happen if he truly served Sauron permanently and we had no way to free him? I do not know what kind of bonds the dark lord of this land has laid upon him, but there is next to no chance that they are weak. What if there is a way to free him and convince him to fight to this side? Would he even fight for us, or would he return to Alagaesia, unwilling to risk his life for strangers of another land?

The lead elf broke me from my train of thoughts as he said, "You will follow me." He led us on a short hike through the woods on a complicated path any of us could easily get lost on if we were to wander out by ourselves. I simply looked at the ground as I stepped over it while we walked and hoped I would not fatally physically exert myself before we reached the elven city...

After a couple minutes I noticed blood starting to trickle through the makeshift bandage I made for the cut on my lower leg. It started to turn my white bandage a dark red.

"Arya, your leg-" Legolas, who was walking behind me, started, but I cut him off.

"I know. I will have to deal with it later," I said, trying not to let a snap in my voice. I cannot promise how well I did.

* * *

_Lothlorien is most assuredly interesting, _I decided. Interesting is a nicer way to put my impression of the city.

_Agreed, _Firnen confirmed, catching my drift. I smileda bit, but the feeling was not right. After all the pain, it just does not feel correct to smile. It is as if the feeling is foreign.

I sat down on the thin layer of grass and unwrapped my leg, exposing the wound to my eyes. Let me tell you, this was not a pretty sight. The skin over it was tight and a bright red color, with blood crawling out of a deep one centimeter cut, about three or four inches horizontal.

_I would enjoy eating whatever it was that did this to you,_ Firnen informed me and a shadow of a smile crept to my lips, but did not reach my eyes.

_Do you think I should attempt to heal it? _I asked Firnen, unsure if I should risk losing strength to heal this. If my efforts would be in vain because of infection, severed muscles or nerves, or some other reason, I would lose much strength that I would undoubtedly need later.

Firnen hesitated before answering. _I think you should clean out any infection with magic and then go to the healers of this place. _

_Agreed, _I replied. I pulled the appropriate spell out of my memory and cast it, effectively cleaning the wound. Next I find a bandage out of my pack and wrap it on my leg.

Off to the Healer's Hall it is.

* * *

Later, after visiting the Healer's Hall, I sat cross-legged on the ground simply watching my surroundings. Legolas stood, leaning on a tree, carving symbols into his bow with a small dagger, while Gimli sharpened his ax, and I contemplated whether or not I should stay away from Gimli once he is done with his ax.

Soon, a group of elf women who live here in Lothlorien came over and started talking, gossiping, and sneaking glances while poking fun at Gimli and me. I think they were only glancing at Legolas because he is the prince of Mirkwood and they have fantasies about Legolas falling hopelessly in love with them and wanting one of them to be his queen and blah blah blah. That is what it looked like anyway. I almost snorted with laughter at this thought. Legolas didn't seem like the type to fall in love with any girl who bats her eyelashes at him, but if he did, I swear, I would laugh aloud at their wedding. Dragon rider's honor.

I noticed the three elf women throwing insults at Gimli because he is of dwarf-kind. After seeing Gimli tighten his jaw and work harder sharpening and cleaning his ax, I decide it is the elf women who should most definitely avoid Gimli.

I was visualizing how pleasant it would be to gag their mouths when I heard them start to dish out insults me as well.

"She looks so strange-"

"-traveling with a group of men-"

"-even worse, traveling with a dwarf-"

It was at this point I stood up, sick of their words filled with hate and disgust.

I strode over to them and they didn't bother to stop talking for minute. "Who would you be to have the right to speak such insults to a dwarf whom you do not know?" I said, looking each of them in the eye. They are at a loss of words.

"You must not be from here," one says finally, pretending to understand.

"I may not be from here, but I still understand the value of respect," I replied, my tone harder than stone.

The second elleth had the audacity to say, "Why must we respect the dwarf kind? We do not interact with them very often so why bother?"

"But you are a part of this world, meaning you should respect those who also inhabit it. This dwarf over over here," I gestured to Gimli. "Has the courage to fight against evil and protect his lands. And frankly, with the way Gimli is sharpening his ax, I would recommend you learn to sleep with one eye open." I glance over my shoulder to see Gimli with an evil smile on his face.

The elf women stood there with their mouths slightly open, amusing expressions on their faces. I turned and walked away, resisting the urge to do a dramatic hair toss while I am at it.

Gimli sank back down on the rock he was previously sitting on, reflecting what just happened. "Lassie, you just defended me even though you're an elf..." Gimli trailed off. I could tell Gimli is thankful for my actions, and I simply hoped he would not try to hug me.

I turned my head to look at Legolas, who was quietly laughing. "What?" I questioned.

"It is about time someone finally put those women in their place. This is not the first time they have disrespected travelers; they have been rude to many races. That was most definitely entertaining," Legolas told me between laughter.

I smiled slightly and got the warm fuzzy feeling you get when you know you did something right.

Scoreboard:

Arya: 1

Lothlorien Elves: 0

* * *

**A/N **Please please please review and here is a quote of the day, something I'm going to start doing.

"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal." -Albert Pine


End file.
